Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword
: A sword passed throughout the Togakure school, it is Jiraiya's primary weapon. When Jiraiya yells the name of the sword, it becomes a shining laser blade. Any enemy defeated by a special technique performed with the blade will be wrapped around seven differently colored lights before vanishing. Only Toha, who is descended from the space alien that brought the sword, can use it to its full powers. Like the Jiraiya Suit, it was created from a meteorite that arrived from 300 light years away from Earth and fell into a glacier at the North Pole. When not in used, it is usually kept hidden inside a mirror within the Bujinkan school. It has its own fill as well. With this sword, Jiraiya can perform the following special techniques: * : A technique which cuts the enemy in half vertically, which is followed by a horizontal slice. It is Jiraiya's most commonly used finishing move. * : A finishing move in which the enemy is cult in half horizontally. A variation of the technique is also used which can take down up to three adversaries at the same time, which is used in Episodes 14 and 48. * : A technique in which the sword gathers lightning and when it radiates, it can attack numerous enemies at the same time. It is used in Episode 8 to break through Abdad's sorcery and again in Episode 18 to destroy the Devil King armor. * : Technique used during Jiraiya's second transformation. The technique slices enemy diagonally and then horizontally. It is first used during Episode 12 at the middle of a border several times. * : Technique used during Jiraiya's second transformation. While curving, Jiraiya slices the enemy in an x-like pattern. It is the technique uses in Episode 20 to destroy the Sorcerers Clan's "Buffalo" tank. * : Technique used during Jiraiya's second transformation. It is performed while Jiraiya is somersaulting in the air. Jiraiya uses in Episode 29 to destroy the Sorcerers Clan's "Giant Cannon" weapon. * : An enhanced version of the Front Bisection used during Jiraiya's second transformation, which finishes the enemy off faster than the regular version. Jiraiya uses in Episode 29 against Dokusai, wounding his left arm, as well as in Episode 45 to finish off the Paper Ninja Clan Leader. * : Technique used during Jiraiya's second transformation. The enemy is cut after Jiraiya rotates his sword. Used in Episode 44. * : The most essential technique of the Togakure school, which Jiraiya learns from Tetsuzan in Episode 49. Jiraiya turns his mind blank and transform his body into an antenna with the to predict his enemy's movements and then slices as he turns around. The technique is capable of cutting the user itself when applied to a mirror. The technique managed to wound Demost, as well as destroy Dokusai's mask during the final episode. When Jiraiya returns in , is granted use of the Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword via the Jiraiya . The Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword is ultimately inherited by Touma Amagi when he succeeds Toha as Jiraiya. Appearances }} * **'' '' **'' '' }} * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' }} Category:Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons